The present invention relates to a tree stand installation apparatus and more particularly, to a tree stand hoist, which is safe and practical in use to lift a tree stand rapidly with less effort for setting up on a tree.
Hunting is a sports activity of many people's favorite. When hunting a deer, the hunter must shoot a small area around the heat of the deer. In order to kill the animal with one single shot, it takes much time to waist for the best shooting angle. When going to hunt deer or other big animals, it is necessary to carry camping equipment and a tree stand 91 (see FIG. 1). When selected the camping place, the tree stand 91 is set up on a tree 92 at a suitable height, and then the hunter keeps sitting on the tree stand 91 to wait for the hunt. However, because the tree stand 91 has a certain weight (more than 20 kgs) and its top is relatively heavier than its foot, it is difficult to set up the tree stand 91 on the selected tree 92. Further, it requires 2 or 3 persons to set up the tree stand 91. The tree stand 91 may collapse accidentally during operation, thereby resulting in an accident.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a tree stand hoist, which can conveniently be operated by one single person to lift a tree stand for setting up on a tree rapidly with less effort. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tree stand hoist, which is safe in use. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the tree stand hoist comprises a holder frame, which comprises a vertical main shaft, a plurality of horizontal stop bars respectively and fixedly provided at the front side of the vertical main shaft near the top and bottom ends, and a plurality of belt lugs respectively provided at the vertical main shaft near the horizontal stop bars, two harnesses, which are respectively mounted on the belt lugs of the holder frame and adapted to fasten the holder frame to a tree, a bracket, which is fixedly fastened to the back side of the vertical main shaft and has two parallel sidewalls, a cable wheel, which is pivotally supported between the two parallel sidewalls of the bracket, a driven gear wheel, which is fixedly fastened to one side of the cable wheel, a cable pulley assembly, a rope, which is provided for fastening to the trunk of a tree and has one end fastened to the cable pulley assembly, a steel cable, which has a first end fixedly fastened to the periphery of the steel cable and a second end inserted through the cable pulley assembly and fixedly provided with a hook for hooking a tree stand, an axle, which is pivotally supported on the two parallel sidewalls of the bracket and has a coupling tip extended from one end thereof, a transmission gear, which is fixedly mounted on the axle and meshed with the driven gear wheel, and a crank handle, which is coupled to the coupling tip of the axle for rotating the axle.